


Gunning for a Dream

by Kitsu



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fucked Up, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Well, whatever… Sex is sex no matter how it’s done. That gun makes for an odd contribution, though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunning for a Dream

Sanzo was sitting on a shaky, worn-down wooden chair in a deserted cabin only the Gods know where. His feet were on the table in front of him, and he was staring into the flames of a lit fireplace. He was pissed. Royally pissed. Hakkai had taken off searching for the nearest town, initially planning on going alone, because as he had said, not only were **they** dog-tired, but so was Jeep. They had been on the road too long, they’d run out of supplies, and everyone was starting to act a bit edgy. Goku, that monkey, had begged and begged, claiming he was so hungry he couldn’t wait until Hakkai got back with provisions to eat. In the end Hakkai had let him tag along. That had left Sanzo alone, in a one room cabin, with one horny, lecherous kappa by the name of Sha Gojyo. The bane of anything female with opposable thumbs and a pulse. And incidentally, also the latest object of Sanzo’s wet dreams.   
  
He’d been waking up almost every night for the last couple of weeks, hot and bothered, images of the lanky redhead writing in ecstasy beneath him still burned into his retinas. Not that the fact that he lusted after another man put him off, he‘d known since he was a child that he was attracted to males, given that his feelings for Koumyou had never really been those of a son for a father, or a apprentice for his master. And now, now he apparently lusted after a half-demon bastard with hair and eyes the colour of blood, a person almost as tainted by the past as himself.   
  
_Too appropriate, indeed. But that so not going to happen. He might tease, but that damned leech is the straightest person on Earth. The hottest level of Hell would have to freeze over twice before I get him to play bottom for me. The shitty bastard. Che…_  
  
Sanzo sighed. He was highly strung from frustration and lack of sleep. Worst of all, he was all out of cigarettes. He **really** didn’t feel like begging Gojyo to lend him one, he would be gloating for days, the smug bastard. And anyways, it wasn’t even Sanzo’s brand. Still, he needed nicotine. Badly. The cravings was starting to grate on his nerves even more than his frustrations.  
  
 _Damned, worst timing ever. You had to run out of cigarettes right now, hadn’t you? Stupid monk! It‘s not bad enough that you want to fuck the straightest man in the universe into oblivion, right? This is going to be one hell of a day. What I wouldn’t give for some fucktard demons to take this out on…_  
  
Neither was there, as far as he knew, any coffee, alcohol or food to be found for miles around, nothing to take his mind off his current situation. By that point the was so wired he was tipping his chair backwards, rocking it on it’s hind legs, while cocking and un-cocking his beloved Smith & Wesson slowly, rhythmically, like someone would tap their feet to sooth unruly nerves.  
  
Suddenly the cabin-door opened with a loud crash, startling Sanzo to the degree that his chair tipped over, and after a bit of flailing his arms, the back of his head connected with the floor with a dull _“thump!”_. Everything went black, but after a couple of seconds his vision slowly started to return, and he was staring right into Gojyo‘s face, the bastard’s wicked grin still in place.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yama’s fiery hells, Gojyo! That hurt! Don’t fucking ever go barging through doors like that! I’ll fucking kill you if you do!” Sanzo‘s sat up slowly, clutching the back of his head, the room spinning momentarily. He would have gone for the harisen, but he felt too dizzy to move quite yet. He’d settle for bitching.  
  
“Oya, priest, it’s not my fault you were miles away. What, missing Goku already? Didn’t know you two are so **close**?” Gojyo couldn’t let the opportunity to run his mouth slip. He smirked. The priest was way to rile.   
  
“What’s gotten up your arse lately? Not me at least, that would have left you in a way better mood,” Gojyo leered.   
  
“Shut. The. Hell. Up, you perverted ingrate of a fucking-bastard-cucumber-demon-spawn.“ Sanzo’s voice was dripping with ice.   
  
“Oy, now, no attacking my family, thank you very much.” No new names in that tirade, he’s heard them all before. Mostly from Goku though, the monkey had to be rubbing off on the monk.  
  
“Choke on it! And give me a cigarette. I’m all out.” Sanzo tried to keep calm, but being so close to the object of his obsession, was kind unnerving.  
  
Gojyo slipped an arm around Sanzo’s shoulder.   
  
“And what will that get me?” he purred.  
  
“I can’t give away one of my precious cancer-sticks without due compensation, you know?”   
  
Sanzo stiffened at the contact. Just that casual touch was enough to send his body into a spiral of building lust. He couldn’t stand being so close to Gojyo and not being able to touch him in the way he desired. He either had to get away, or he would do something stupid. Really stupid. So he spun around in a flurry of white robes, pulling his gun and pressing it to Gojyo’s temple.   
  
“What you will get is a bullet lodged in your brainstem, if you…don’t…get…your…hands…off…of…me.” The gun didn’t waver in the slightest.   
  
“Whoa, man, chill. Backing off, backing off here. Whatever got you so wired has nothing to do with me.” Gojyo backed away, inching closer to the wall, but Sanzo followed him, gun still in hand.  
  
Something snapped in the priest. Gojyo could see the change, as Sanzo’s face took on an almost vicious look.   
  
“Oh, yes it does. Very much so.” The glint in Sanzo’s eyes was cold, calculating, threatening. He backed Gojyo completely into the wall, still at gun-point. Sanzo leaned in, face close to Gojyo’s left ear, and he let the cold metal of the revolver slide along his chin. Gojyo swallowed hard, his mouth had suddenly gone dry.  
  
“W-what are you doing? This isn’t like you, Sanzo… Usually, if I do something you don‘t like you only whack me over the head with the harisen. Whatever did I do to warrant the gun? You’ve never actually stuck it in my face before, even though you’ve taken the odd pot-shot at me.” He tried to keep calm even though he had a presumably loaded gun stuck in his face, and a very out of character Sanzo standing extremely close, too close for his liking and peace of mind. So close that Gojyo could feel the heat radiating off him.  
  
“Oh, stop babbling, kappa. You haven’t done **anything** , and that’s the problem.” Sanzo’s breath was hot on Gojyo’s throat, steady wisps of warm air. The gun was now firmly planted under Gojyo’s chin. Sanzo breathed in the scent that was purely Gojyo. Cigarettes, wood, and always the underlying tang of water. Did water even smell?  
  
“Whatever am I **supposed** to do then?” Gojyo really didn’t know what to think of the whole weird scene.   
  
“This,” Sanzo murmured while leaning back slightly, slipping his free hand behind the taller man’s head, and crushing their lips together with bruising force. Gojyo stiffened instantly, gun under his chin and the priest’s hot lips on his.   
  
_What the hell is going on? Why in Yama’s name is **Sanzo** kissing me? I’m a man. Does he like men? Or even women? And why do I have a gun stuck in my face?_  
  
Confused, Gojyo tried to speak, but in opening his mouth he gave access to Sanzo’s hot, wet tongue, which quickly found it’s way in to the cavern of his mouth. Gojyo’s brain blanked, and he moaned.   
  
He goddamned **moaned**!   
  
_Why? What? Huh? Oh, wait. This is **Sanzo** , the blonde, human bomb-shell on two legs. I’ve been drooling over his ars as long as I’ve known him. Hell, I’ve even **dreamt** about him at several occasions. I just never thought I’d have any chance with the ice-prince himself, since he’s never showed any interest in anyone, at least not me. I’m **not** straight enough to turn down an opportunity like this. I’d just hoped it was the other way around, seems I’ve been pegged for bottom. Well, whatever… Sex is sex no matter how it’s done. That gun makes for an odd contribution, though._  
  
With that Gojyo let his mind switch off, and he sank back into the wall, his arms automatically lifting to rest at the priests hips, actually pulling him closer, warm body against warm body. He started answering the kiss, tongues now fighting for dominance.  
  
Sanzo couldn’t believe what happened, Gojyo actually returned the kiss, he’d even pulled him closer. He’d expected anger, to be turned down, even disgust from the taller man. Not returned actions. The feeling of Gojyo’s hands on his hips sent sparks throughout his whole body, and he felt like he was on fire. The hand in Gojyo’s hair slipped under the headband, removing it carefully.  
  
Sanzo grabbed a handful of the luscious hair, burying his face in it, breathing in the smell of soap and cigarettes. And Gojyo… It smelled even more of Gojyo than his skin. Warm, burning, hot.  
  
Gun still in hand, Sanzo let both his arms drop to Gojyo‘s torso, and started popping the buttons on Gojyo’s vest, pushing it off his shoulders. It felt to the floor with a dull ‘thud’, pockets stuffed with various items. Sanzo eyed the expanses of glistening flesh now in front of him. He wanted to taste. So he did. He leaned in and licked a dusky nipple, drawing a hushed moan from Gojyo. The sound went straight to Sanzo’s groin, making his cock twitch. He almost broke then and there, but with a surge of willpower he tore himself loose from Gojyo.  
  
Sanzo moved another step back from the other man. Determination gleamed in his eyes, as he aimed to Smith & Wesson right between Gojyo’s eyes.   
  
“On you knees.“ His voice carried a level of command Gojyo had never heard before, and faced with a loaded revolver, he couldn’t help but obey. Anticipation, tainted with a tinge of fear, surged through his body. It was exhilarating. He could see straight down the muzzle of the gun as he slowly sunk to his knees. The cold metal glinted in the firelight, matching the glint in the owners eye. Gojyo hid a slight smirk, thinking that he could play this game too.  
  
Sanzo swallowed hard, as Gojyo placed himself in a posture of total submission, on his knees with his hands folded in his lap and his head bowed down. His long, crimson hair was a halo of blood around his head, freed from it‘s headband, his face hidden in shadows. The perfect picture. He looked so completely debauchable. But Sanzo wanted him to look up, he wanted him to watch him, so he traced Gojyo’s jaw line with the cold metal, before placing the muzzle of the gun under Gojyo’s chin and tilting it upwards.   
  
“Gojyo… Look at me.” The redhead lifted his gaze, staring right into Sanzo’s eyes. The look in them was indescribable, to hot to even recall clearly on later occasion.  
  
“Gojyo…,” Sanzo swallowed hard once again. It had to be asked, he couldn’t take one of his fellow travellers with force and not expect dire consequences to fall upon him, but if the answer was the wrong one, he wasn’t even sure if he could stop.   
  
“Do you consent?” The slight nod of the kneeling man’s head was the only answer he got. Sanzo’s whole body shivered. Gojyo had said yes. He let the gun slide from under Gojyo’s chin, up to his lips, softly caressing the pliant flesh with the unrelenting metal.   
  
“You can say no, if you wish. Don’t mind the gun, I won’t harm you,” Sanzo said honestly, wishing Gojyo’s answer to be a true one, not one brought on by fear. Still, he couldn’t get himself to put the gun away quite yet. Something about the control it gave him felt too good to give up on.  
  
Gojyo noticed the sincerity in Sanzo’s voice, and the near undetectable shaking in the hand that held the gun. The slight fear he had felt all but gone, replaced by a feeling of power. Sanzo wanted him, badly if his short breath and flushed face was anything to go by.   
  
_This is definitely a game I can play. Let’s see how much it takes to undo the high and holy Genjo Sanzo-sama,_ he though, while internally smirking. He didn’t answer the priest, instead he parted his lips, letting the muzzle of the gun slip past them and into his mouth.  
  
Sanzo just stared as the other man let the gun pry past his lips, working it as he would have another man’s dick, letting it slide over his tongue, and wrapping it around the muzzle. The visual was almost enough to make Sanzo snap. Again. Gojyo could drive anyone insane, in one way or the other.  
  
It felt like all the blood in Sanzo’s head had vacated, and taken the quick route south, leaving him with a painfully throbbing hard-on. His breaking point came when Gojyo tilted his head back, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and let out a slow, muffled moan around the gun.   
  
“ **Enough**!” His voice almost sounded angry, before he repeated himself, a bit more softly.   
  
“Enough, Gojyo… By the Merciful Goddess herself, do you have any idea how hot you look like that? But I want you to put that dirty mouth of yours to better use. You know what to do?” He removed the gun from Gojyo’s mouth, and he nodded, still not speaking a word, only playing the role of the perfect submissive.  
  
Sanzo reached up to shrug the already open robe from his shoulders, slipping it off easily, leaving him standing in in his denim-pants, black top and arm-warmers. Gojyo licked his lips, as he’d always found those particular items of clothing incredibly hot and kinky. He’d never really understood why Sanzo insisted on wearing them underneath his robes. He’d have to ask one day.  
  
Sanzo reached over to the table, intent on putting the gun away.  
  
“No, please… Keep it,” Gojyo whispered huskily.   
  
“It…it turns me on. Keep it.” Sanzo’s hand snapped back, and he stared down at Gojyo, who just stared back, before he reached forwards, letting his hands caress Sanzo’s hips through the denim. His hands slid upwards, inching under the hem of the Sanzo’s top, lifting it up, and revealing a slice of pale skin. He bent towards the other man and let his tongue slide over the exposed skin, nipping at it and grazing his teeth over it. Sanzo’s gun-hand came to rest at Gojyo’s shoulder, the metal to the barrel cold against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The feeling was exhilarating.  
  
With nimble fingers Gojyo slowly opened the zipper in Sanzo’s pants, revealing piece by piece of pale skin.   
  
_So the priest doesn’t wear underwear? After what I’ve seen of him today, I really shouldn’t be surprised, I suppose._  
  
He jerked the pants down just enough to free Sanzo’s flagging cock from it’s confines, breathing in the heady smell of sex and Sanzo. It almost made him dizzy with lust, but he quickly collected himself and set about the task ahead of him.  
  
Gojyo opened his mouth and slowly let the soft skin of Sanzo’s cock slip past his lips, taking in inch after inch, torturously slow, and relaxing his throat muscles until he had his nose buried in soft, golden curls and a cock down his throat.   
  
Sanzo’s hands twined in Gojyo’s hair, gun hanging almost limply from one, cold metal still caressing Gojyo’s neck. The hold he had on Gojyo’s head was the only thing holding him on his legs.   
  
_Gojyo shouldn’t know how to do that, should he? What has he been doing with his nights out?_  
  
That particular line of thought ended abruptly when Gojyo moaned around Sanzo’s cock, almost toppling Sanzo off his feet. When Gojyo flicked his dexterous tongue in just the right way, Sanzo was sure he ripped out a handful of that luscious blood-tinged hair, but Gojyo, like the good bottom he was play-acting, didn’t even mutter in protest, just continued his excruciatingly slow onslaught.  
  
Sanzo was holding on for his dear life. Gojyo’s dirty mouth really was too sinfully clever. Heat and pressure drove Sanzo closer and closer to the edge, and when he felt close enough, he pulled back the gun and flipped Gojyo’s chin up with it.  
  
“Enough. Stop.”  
  
Gojyo stared quizzically up at him, but didn’t say a word.  
  
“On your feet.”  
  
Gojyo stood, and again he took up the posture of a picture perfect submissive, head bowed and hair flowing like a red shroud over his face. His hands were compliantly clasped together in front of him. But if Sanzo could have seen through the thick veil of hair he would have seen a smile that were, if not just blatantly wicked, then at least awfully gleeful playing across Gojyo’s lips.  
  
“Drop your pants.” Sanzo’s command didn’t surprise Gojyo at all, and if possible the smirk on his face widened.  
  
 _Let‘s even this out a bit, shall we, you depraved monk._  
  
Slowly he turned and walked over to the wobbly table in the middle of the room, where he produced a small container from his pocket and placed it on the wooden surface. When he looked back over his shoulder, Sanzo eyed the bottle and smirked. One eyebrow lifted in an unspoken question. Sanzo’s arms were crossed over his torso, and the gun pointed to his left side. The air between them had apparently changed, evened out so to speak, the moment had Gojyo moved.   
  
_One might say ‘the spell broke’._  
  
Gojyo didn’t mind though. He was all for an even battle..eh..playing field. He smiled back at Sanzo, one of those ‘hey, I’m sex on two feet. Mind if we do the naughty?’ smiles. He had dropped the submissive persona quicker that Sanzo had ever produced the harisen to whack the monkey with, which was damned fast.  
  
“Always be prepared. The scouts got that one right.” While he was talking he had turned around, and now he was sitting on the edge of the table, leaning back on one hand. The other snaked down his torso, past his navel, and paused at the button in his pants. With a practiced flick of the hand, he popped the top button. The next one soon followed suit. Gojyo stared intently Sanzo as he exposed more and more tanned skin and a trail of red hair pointing downwards.   
  
Sanzo’s eyes were following Gojyo’s every move, gun-hand twitching with each advance.   
  
_Oh, he’s so playing me, isn’t he? Well let’s see how he takes this then._  
  
Sanzo strolled, no, sauntered over to Gojyo, looking unperturbed and careless, but when he was inches from Gojyo, his whole demeanour changed. Gojyo could again feel cold steel against his temple, and the hiss in Sanzo’s voice was unmistakable.  
  
“You think you can play me, kappa?! ‘Che, not likely.” The metal slid down the side of Gojyo’s face, leaving a cold trace in it’s wake, returning the slight feeling of uneasiness he had felt earlier. He was pretty sure Sanzo wouldn’t shoot him right away, that wouldn’t be in any of theirs interests, seeing as he figured Sanzo was no necrophiliac. And priest, or not, the hard-on he sported now couldn’t just be wished away. More drastic measures was needed than that. But he wasn’t sure Sanzo wouldn’t hurt him if he felt like it. The priest had a mean streak bordering on sadism, that everyone knew. And apparently Gojyo had pushed him too far.  
  
“You’re being too slow. Get a move on.” Sanzo’s free hand swatted away Gojyo’s, and made quick work of the rest of the buttons. Then he grabbed Gojyo by the hair, and pulled him off of the table to a standing position. He gave Gojyo’s pants the slight push they needed to fall to the floor, before grabbing for the bottle of lube.  
  
“Turn around.” When Gojyo didn’t immediately acknowledge his order, he was gun-whipped no to gently by a very feral-looking Sanzo. The metal split Gojyo’s lip, and a small trickle of blood ran down his chin.  
  
Gojyo wiped the blood from his lips with a thumb, before sticking it in his mouth to lick it off.  
  
 _Playing rough? Well I’ve had worse…Much worse, darlin’…_  
  
With a smile that promised revenge on a later date he turned and faced the table. The muzzle of the gun placed between his shoulder-blades urged him to bend forwards over the table surface. When his cheek rested against the warm wood, the pressure eased up, as Sanzo left the gun lying on Gojyo’s lower back when he needed both hands to open the bottle of lube. After drizzling some of the cold liquid down Gojyo’s cleft and over his fingers, Sanzo threw the bottle away and picked up his revolver again.  
  
Quickly he slipped two of the slicked fingers inside Gojyo, and deftly stretched him. Sanzo had no time for gentleness, the need rushing through him had far surpassed that. Gojyo taking a beating and obeying him without even half a protest was too much. It catered directly to his darker, sadistic side, sending sparks of fiery hunger through him. And he would have just what he craved, right now.  
  
Using the last remnants of lube on his fingers, he slicked himself up, and positioned himself against Gojyo’s opening.  
  
“Ready?,” was all the warning Gojyo got before Sanzo pushed in. Sanzo took it easy, but still it hurt like hell, tiny sparks of pain shooting through Gojyo.  
  
“You fucking bastard,” Gojyo hissed between clenched teeth, while resting his forehead against the table and squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
“Indeed, I seem to be fucking one, yes, “ Sanzo taunted, before pulling almost all the way out and then pushing completely back in again in one thrust. Gojyo had to use all his power to push away from the table, if not his hip-bones would connect quite painfully to the edge of table, but in the same process he impaled himself even further on Sanzo’s cock. He hissed, but didn’t complaining **too** much. There was a certain nice edge to the whole experience that made him appreciate it. If it was true that Sanzo was a tad sadistic, it was equally true that he himself enjoyed a power struggle and that little side dish of pain it often brought on. Pain was something he was used to, familiar in a way. But even so he wouldn’t deny that having Sanzo’s dick up his ass felt nice too. Not good yet, just nice.   
  
_Just a moment or two more to adjust and then for him to hit just right…There!_  
  
Sanzo had hit the exact right spot and Gojyo arched off the table, nails grasping for something to hold on too.  
  
 _This reminds me why I let men do me after all. No woman ever managed that to do that!_  
  
When Sanzo succeeded to hit the same spot several times in a row, Gojyo turned into complete mush under him, moaning and writhing, mumbling senseless phrases, incoherent profanities and urging Sanzo on.   
  
Sanzo almost felt awestruck to see someone he had considered the straightest man around until a short while a go, give up control and surrender so completely unto him. The gun fell from his hand and onto the table with a _‘thunk’_ as he leaned into Gojyo and slung an arm around him. He caught Gojyo’s cock in a firm, but slightly awkward grip, but provided friction for Gojyo to push against.  
  
Trapped between Sanzo’s cock and hand, Gojyo started writhing, the stimulation almost to much. He could feel lust pool to his groin in waves, and all his control over his muscles dissipated. Soon he tensed up, grasping for anything to hold onto. He threw his head back, and with a yelp he laced Sanzo’s fingers with spurts of thick come.  
  
Sanzo pulled his hand from under Gojyo and brought it to his lips. He licked the clean, revelling in the salty taste that was purely Gojyo. He tasted almost as nice as he smelled. But Sanzo didn’t spend much time contemplating that fact, as his own need burned scorching hot. Sanzo buried his hands and face in Gojyo’s hair, riding out the aftershocks of Gojyo’s climax, just thrusting a few more times, before it was enough to bring him too over the edge. Shuddering, he coated Gojyo’s insides with come.   
  
Exhausted, he pulled back and collapsed onto the floor, in a position that left him…well..face to ass with Gojyo. The sight of his own come trickling slowly from Gojyo’s abused opening was too tempting, and he bent forward, sitting on his knees. Gojyo wasn’t the only one with a clever tongue, and with skill Sanzo licked Gojyo clean.  
  
The moment Gojyo felt the warm tongue prod at his hole, his head snapped up from the table.  
  
“What’cha doing?”   
  
Sanzo only stopped to answer with a slightly sardonic “What does it feel like?”  
  
“It **feels** good. But why?”  
  
“I feel like it, you fuckwad.”  
  
“Well, ya better stop if ya don’t want to go at it again right away.”  
  
“Nearly finished. There. All clean.” With a chuckle Sanzo sat back on his haunches and stared at Gojyo’s ass. It really was a nice ass. Quite out of character he bit it.  
  
“Ooow! You fuck! What was that for?”  
  
“It looks edible.”   
  
“Fuck, now you sound like Goku.” For a couple of seconds the just stared at each other, until they both burst out laughing simultaneously. Gojyo collapsed on the floor beside Sanzo, almost bending over double with laughter.  
  
When the laughter finally died out, they both started looking for their respective packs of cigarettes, but then Sanzo remembered he was out.  
  
“Oi, hand over one.” He held out his hand to Gojyo, who had just found his pack.  
  
“Yes, yes, thou holiest. But don’t complain over the taste.”  
  
Half a minute they were lying side by side on the floor smoking a cancer-stick each.  
  
“I hope we can repeat this little incident sometime,” Gojyo grinned over to Sanzo, arrogance returned full force.  
  
“It was fun.”   
  
Sanzo glared daggers back at him..   
  
“Though you were straight,” he sniped.   
  
Gojyo snickered.   
  
“Though **you** were asexual”  
  
”Die, you bastard.” Sanzo fumbled around for either the gun or the harisen, but both were lost in the chaos. **_Fuck!_**  
  
~~~~End~~~~


End file.
